Cloudwatching
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson and Kai, on a hill, watch the clouds drift past, and interpret them.


**Me: A one-shot! When was the last time I wrote one of these? **

**Kai: A while ago, thank god.**

**Me: (thwacks Kai) don't be rude. **

**Tyson: o.o read on.**

* * *

Dark blue eyes scanned the hill landscape quietly. This, normally, was where a certain dual haired blader went when he wanted to be… completive. 

Now, Tyson hadn't seen the older teen for a week now, and was missing his boyfriend. So, it made sense for him to go 'searching' for Kai in the place he was most likely to be.

His eyes fell on a clump of spiky, dark grey hair one side of the hill, where the grassy mound sloped down gently. Grinning, he dashed towards to the person, whom was lying on their back with their eyes closed, and sat beside him.

Kai was chewing a blade of grass quietly between his teeth, and, having apparently heard the younger teen sit down beside him, cracked an eye open to look at him.

The bluenette grinned widely and waved a little, "hey Kai!" He said happily, turning in his seating position to lie beside the older teen.

The phoenix grunted in response, his eye shutting lazily, though he smiled a bit.

"I'll take it that mines 'Hi Tyson' in your grunting language." Tyson stated, watching fluffy clouds drift lazily across the large expansion of blue sky, "hey, Kai, you wanna watch the clouds with me, love?"

It was mainly the endearment 'love' that made Kai open his eyes fully and look at him confused, "what?"

"Watch the clouds with me." Tyson repeated, reaching over and plucking the blade of grass from between his lover's lips.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kai questioned, red gaze drifting up to look at the sky.

"Make shapes of course! Like that one…" he pointed at a large cloud, "looks a like a horse."

"No it doesn't. It looks like a cloud." Kai stated, turning his head to look at his boyfriend oddly, "how can you make shapes out of clouds?"

"Because I have an imagination." The younger replied, reaching down to grasp Kai's larger hand in his, "go on! Have a try."

Red eyes looked at him exasperation before switching up to study the clouds, "alright… that one looks like a duck." He told him, trying to please him so he wouldn't complain or whine.

"See?" Tyson grinned at him, "it isn't hard! That one… looks like you." He blinked at stared at the cloud. Yep, spiky hair, chiselled features, scarf….

"It does not." The phoenix replied, a little miffed. "Are you comparing me to a cloud, Tyson?"

"No. The real thing looks nicer."

"…Oh." Kai blinked, cheeks staining with a pale pink as the compliment.

"Oh? What do you mean oh? You do." Tyson told him, rolling over to poke him playfully on the tip of his nose. "The clouds are white, so they don't look as nice your hair." He reached up and ran his finger through Kai's grey bangs as he said this.

"That's it?" Kai mumbled, reaching up and grabbing the dragon's hand gently to stop him from combing his fingers through his hair, just holding the smaller tanned appendage.

"Nope. There's no make-up on the clouds! Though I suppose of there was holes in the shape of triangles… and they were grey… they might look more like you." Tyson said thoughtfully, flipping over so he was lying on his back, half on the grass, half splayed across Kai's chest, he rested nestled beneath the older boy's chin.

The dual shaded teen buried his nose into the blue fluffy bangs and inhaled quietly, "are you so bored, you're wondering how the clouds might look like me, Kinomiya?" He questioned quietly.

"No, just thinking out loud."

"You're strange." Kai stated, winding his arms around his younger boyfriend's waist and feeling the other snuggle into his embrace.

"No I'm not! As I said earlier, I have an imagination." Tyson retorted, craning his head up to stick his tongue at the older teen playfully.

"Put that away." The pale teen told the younger with an amused smirk playing on his face. "Your imagination is too overactive, love." He said in a tone that hinted at the end of the conversation, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Tyson sucked his tongue back in and settled down, navy eyes watching the fluffy masses above him rolling along slowly. The cloud Kai was swept away by unseen, silent gusts of wind, the clouds forming into a new shape.

"Cloud Kai is gone." The bluenette murmured, flipping over once more to lie on top of the older blader, their chests pressing together lightly.

Red eyes cracked open. "Cloud Kai?"

"Yeah… got swept away by the wind… kinda ironic huh?" Tyson murmured lowly, pressing his nose against Kai's affectionately.

"How so?" Kai's husky voice asked.

"Well, the real thing also got swept away the wind, didn't he?"

"Wind meaning you?"

"Uh-huh."

Kai smiled faintly, tracing little patterns on Tyson's back with his finger, "I guess so."

The dragon laughed slightly before pressing his lips against Kai's smiling ones in a soft, gentle kiss.

The phoenix felt his chest lighten and he sighed through his nose, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He dimly felt the younger teen's fingers slide through his hair to grasp his scalp and massage encouragingly. He pressed his own larger hand flat down on Tyson's back, rubbing up and down slowly.

They pulled apart slowly, brushing their lips together in whisper soft kisses, eyelids still pressed firmly shut as they savoured the moment.

Blue eyes were revealed slowly to stare gently into equally smoky red ones a soft smile playing on both teens' lips.

Resting his forehead on Kai's, Tyson grinned cheekily, "seems like the real Kai is a much better kisser than the clouds too."

"Oh really?" The dual haired teen's smile morphed into a triumphant smirk, his eyes sparkling a little, "should I be proud of that?"

"I would." Tyson winked at him, "being a better kisser than your water vapour clone must be some sort of achievement, right?"

Red eyes rolled fondly, "I suppose so. But there is one thing I'm not jealous of the cloud Tyson."

"What's that?"

"The cloud version is far quieter."

* * *

**Tyson: You prefer the cloud me because it's quiter? (frowns at Kai)**

**Kai: Only in that prospect.**

**Me: O.o Review?**


End file.
